Your Eyes A Heart Ache to Me
by Jaxalie
Summary: Elphaba Notices something about the Boy, Liir, that she'd never seen before. Bringing Back unwanted memories from deep within. Elphaba drabble. Bookverse, Rated M for sexual reference.


Elphaba Drabble. Book Verse. slightly mature. This is the first time i've posted a Mature Fic, but not the first time I've written one.

**Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

**

Your Eyes – A Heart Ache To Me.

Looking at him, his deep blue eyes, it was too much. The past, a world of memories lived in those eyes. She hadn't seen it when he was an infant, a child, but now she saw it, she saw _Him._ Of all the people in Oz, in her life, why did this wretched _Boy _have to torment her with visions of _Him? _No-one would think anything about it, he looked nothing like the other children, but she could see it. His eyes telling a story, _His_ story, it tormented her daily.

No one had known those eyes like her. _He'd_ used those eyes to see through the things the rest of Oz hadn't, to see the real her. It had been years before since the last time she'd seen those eyes, but still she remembered. She remembered everything about their short time together. _His Smile, His ability to laugh at the smallest things,_ Oz how she'd loved _him,_ _Those Diamonds, that Heart._ _He'd _been too good for the likes of her and she knew it, even then. And yet when _He'd_ take her in _his _arms, _She'd_ feel the world stop and there was nothing but _Him_. She'd never told him how she felt of course, maybe a slip up once or twice in the heat of passion, _but Never to His face, to His Eyes. _

She wished she could, but knew it was too late. Too late to help _Him_, too late to help what remained of _Him_. She'd failed _Him, She'd killed Him_ and all that remained of _Him_. She'd been more than _His Mistress an Love_. She'd been _His Executioner_.

And for what, a missed chance at revenge?

If only she'd been earlier, if only she'd been there, _If only_...

But she hadn't and _He was dead. _Nothing left but a pool of dried blood, even that was gone. She'd never see those eyes again.

Until now, and it _hurt_. This Boy-Child, so undeserving of those eyes, nothing like the Man she'd once and still _loved_. It troubled her to no end.

For if this _Boy _had _His_ eyes, then how else could he have gotten them but from _his_ _Father_? And in turn, _His mother_, Sarima could not have been her.

The Boy had travelled from a long way, but if Sarima was not his mother, who else could be held as a vessel for the _Legacy of the Prince?_ She knew the answer, deep down, she knew. She'd never admit it, but she did know.

From his last encounter with _her soul_, for she knew the only way she could possess such a thing, had been through an Angel. _He had been her Angel,_ _Her Life_. Without him, she was _nothing_. _Nobody_. _Invisible_.

With _Him_, she had been loved.

_Her last encounter with Him, His hands over her slim frame, his mouth pressed to her in the deepest of kisses. Moving with her, Loving her, loving every bit of her, awakening everything inside of her. Those Eyes bearing into her, into her very being, filled with such care, such adoration. He urged her on in her pleasures, bringing her closer to her ecstasy with those eyes. He'd somehow stayed gentle, although hi__s hands were ruff. Moving into her, bodies locked in a fierce embrace of passion, of love. Their passions fuelling them to go on, urging them that just for one moment, they could be nothing but themselves, no disguises, not lives out side of one another, their true beings. One and One equal both, The Hero of the story and The Witch…_

She'd taken Him in deeper, allowed Him to have all of her. Releasing everything from her, he'd taken away her pain, only to implant a new kind of pain, unintentional, but ever present, she hadn't known it then. Neither had realized that this would be their last time together, but both had known something. That's why they'd taken more from each other, Taken the time to be together, to be for once normal, in love and together, one being.

_Spent, they'd both lay in each others arms, Him plastering kisses on her face, her neck, her everything, Just her, Elphaba Thropp, not the Witch, he hadn't seen her as that. She'd looked up into those eyes and felt her world._

_She'd memorized each detail, every line on his face, each bulge of his muscle, the shape of his lips, the feel of them against her, each diamond on his flesh, the feel of him. But his Eyes still remained the clearest to her memory. His beautiful soulful, loving, deep crystal blue eyes…_

_He_ was gone soon. Nothing to do about it, but greave and lose everything, She was nothing once again. But now _He_ was back, or part of _him_ was, in the form of_ her_ _Tormentor_, this _Boy_ with no history, No memory, No past.

Could _H_e see her through those eyes? And if so would _he_ be proud? Would _he_ scold? Would _He_ still love what she'd become without _Him_? _Would he still love her unconditionally as he promised?_ She was sure of the answer, but couldn't admit it once more…

"What?" Liir asked from across the table.

The Witch Merely looked down, remaining quiet.

_Once upon a time He'd been there, she'd loved him, __and He'd died, and left nothing but a living walking memory._

The Memory that now gazed upon her from across the table, in Contempt.

No-one else could see it. No one could know. No one would.

But to her, Elphaba Thropp the Wicked Witch, Fiyero Prince of the Arjikis was alive before her.

_And she hated him for it._


End file.
